ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Balto lV: Aleu Returns
Plot Aleu has nightmares of her father Balto being in danger. Balto's arch-enemy Steele returns for revenge. Steele no longer wears a collar and no longer lives as pet, instend he lives in a cave in the mountains and leads a pack of coyotes. Boris and Stella are now a couple and have some eggs of they're own. Boris wants to prove himself that he can be a great father to his childen when they hatch. Kodi and Dusty would fall in love and share their feelings with each other. Kodi would also show he really miss his little sister Aleu very much. Aniu the White Wolf spirit would come to Aleu and tell that her father is in danger. She tells her about the past where Balto saved the childen of Nome. Aleu had to lead her pack back to alaska across the icy path in the ocean. Muk and Luk are fishing not too far from the icy path. They hear growling sounds. They are sorrunded by wolves until Aleu comes through. Muk and Luk run up to her and hug her tightly. They look at the wolf pack again and hide behind Aleu. She told them that the pack will not hurt them. Boris and Stella's eggs start to hatch along with Balto and Jenna watching. Muk and Luk come out through the forest and come to tell Balto and Jenna that they have a surprise for them. They take Balto, Jenna and Boris up to the forest and were shcoked. Aleu was so happy to see her Mom and Papa again after 3 years. Jenna's eye's are filled with tears of joy. Balto was glad to see their daughter again. Along with Boris, he ran up to her. Aleu gives him a big slopperly lick on his featherly cheek. Jenna couldn't belive that Aleu lead a pack wolves like Balto said. Boris took Aleu to meet Stella and their goozlings. Aleu saw how beautiful Stella was and how cute their goozlings are. Balto calls Aleu back. Aleu goes back to her Father and sees her big brother Kodi. Aleu and Kodi ran and jump all around like Balto and Jenna did in the ending of the first film. Kodi introduce his Team to his sister. Aleu wanted to talk to Kodi and tell him why she came back home. When Jenna was heading back home a pack of coyotes ambush her by surprise. Balto, Aleu, Kodi, heared Jenna yelling help. They ran to off help. Along with Dusty, Kirby, Ralph, Nuk, Yak, Sumac, Boris, Muk and Luk. They found the spot where Jenna was ambushed. They find her bandana on the ground with some paw prints. most of them were from coyotes, but there were some paw prints a dog he knew long ago. Balto followed the tracks in to the dark forst and saw very mean coyotes look at him evily. Steele showed himself in front. Balto told him to let Jenna go. Steele refused and orderd his coyotes to hold him down. When Steele was about to attack Balto, he was jumped by Aleu. Kodi lead his team and Aleu's pack in to battle, along with Boris, Muk and Luk. Steele orders the coyotes to attack. Steele runs up the hill to escape. Aleu chases after him. Kodi see Aleu going after Steele. He tells Balto and Jenna. All three follow Aleu up the hill. Steele was trapped on top of a cliff. Aleu jumps out of the bushes. to begin to fight. Steele was about finish Aleu, until Balto jumps him. Jenna and Kodi run up to Aleu and watch Balto fight Steele. Balto was hit in the face and fell on his back. Steele was about kill him, but Balto pushed him with his hind legs off over him and Steele fell off the cliff and in to river and and over a waterfall. Aniu appers again in front of all four. She tells Aleu that she now must return to her real home. All were at the icy path in the ocean. Jenna removes her bandana and places around Aleu's neck, knowing that she loves her. Muk and Luk give Aleu a big hug knowing that they'll miss her a lot. Aleu made a promise to all that she will reutrn again someday. she says goodbye and leads the pack back across the icy path in the ocean. She stops for a momnet and howls goodbye. Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby and Ralph howl back. Boris, Stella, their goozlings, Muk and Luk wave to her. Characters: *Balto: Half wolf, half husky. Hero of Nome. Mate of Jenna and father of Aleu and Kodi. *Jenna: All Husky. Pet of Rosie's family. Mate of Balto and mother of Aleu and Kodi. *Aleu: 3/4 of wolf, 1/4 of dog. Leader of the wolf pack. Daughter of Balto and Jenna and younger sister of Kodi. *Kodi: 3/4 of dog, 1/4 of wolf. Lead dog of mail dog team. Son of Balto and Jenna and older brother of Aleu. He soon falls in love with one member of his team, Dusty. *Boris: A russian goose. Balto's best friend and guardian. Mate of Stella and father of their goslings. *Stella: A beautiful hot goose. Mate of Boris and mother of their goslings. *Dusty: Female husky. Only female member of Kodi's dog team. She soon falls in love with the lead dog of the team, Kodi. *Kirby: Kodi's navigator up front of the dog team. He makes friends with Yak and helps scratch his back. *Ralph: Another member of Kodi's dog team. He makes friends with Nuk and Sumac. *Nuk: A member of Aleu's pack with a big appetite. He and Sumac make friends Ralph. *Yak: A member of Aleu's pack who is very icthy with fleas. He makes with Kirby who helps him scratch his back *Sumac: Another member of Aleu's pack who is silly, absent-minded and lazy. He and Nuk makes friends with Ralph. *Steele: A former championship sled dog and Balto's arch-enemy. He now lives in the wild in a cave in the mountains. He now leads a pack of greedy coyotes. Steele wanted revenge Balto for taking away his glory. *Wolf Pack: All follow Aleu. Names of three wolves, Vike, Sliver, both males and Tana one female. the rest unnamed. *Coyote Pack: All follow Steele. Name of four coyotes, Luna only female in the pack. Fang, Bullseye, and Kenji three males. the rest unnamed. *Goslings: Sons and daugthers of Boris and Stella. *Muk and Luk: Two young polar bear brothers. They are friends of Balto's family. *Aniu: The white wolf spirit. Mother of Balto and grandmother of Aleu and Kodi. Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Movies Category:Dogs Category:Films about Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Animated Films Category:Animation Category:Sequels Category:Animals Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Home Entertainment Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:Balto Category:Upcoming 2019 Movies Category:2020